Death of a Friend
by jhilton0907
Summary: Rewrite of my first Alpha and Omega story, much better and will be longer. After being chased out of his pack, Humphrey must discover who he is as he tries to continue his father's legacy while trying to win Kate's heart


**Chapter One - New Beginnings**

 **Ok, here is the huge new re imagination of my very first story, so enjoy the brand new rewrite. Please note, the original was pretty crappy and did not fit with my writing now. So it is time to do a complete rewrite and work with what I had imagined for the story. Also, this story is also based on The Lion King, so be sure to expect some iconic songs from the Lion King series.**

The sun rose from the sky, shining down on the majestic lands of the Northern Pack territory. The sunlight illuminated everything, from the green grass to the tall mountains that surround the pack. It also illuminated the waters of the river that ran through the land. Everything that the eye can see was illuminated by the sun, making it more beautiful than it was before.

But this was not an ordinary pack, it was a very special pack where it wasn't ruled by two Alpha leaders, but ruled by two wolves who are anointed King and Queen. The pack called themselves the Silver Pelt Pack, as all of the wolves were grey furred or even white furred.

What made this pack different from all of the other packs, was that it respected the animals that lived in the area, only killing what is needed to survive. Most of Jasper Park's caribou lived there, and they honored the King and Queen there for allowing them to live them. But every time the King and Queen have a pup, they show it to all of their pack, even to all of the animals **(Like the opening scene to The Lion King, but with no monkey)**. It was the King's responsibility to show off his pup, not allowing anyone but the Queen to touch him. It was made a tradition for every generation that lived there.

If the King and Queen has no one to pass their reign to, then it will go to their second in command. So far, it has happened once, and the reign of King and Queen went to the bloodline of Alex, the brave Omega that freed the Omegas from the early years of Jasper Park **(This is Alex from the story, Jasper Park)**. This all leads to Peter and Sarah, who both had a son, a young Omega named Humphrey.

The very morning of Humphrey special ceremony was a very beautiful. All of the animals and wolves came to the King's Den, which was at the heart of the land. It was on a high mountain, that had a ledge that looked out over all of the land.

On the right side, was a waterfall that flowed into the river that flowed into the Western Pack. Below at the very start of the river was a small lake which served as a watering hole for all of the Pack.

Peter stood on the ledge, looking out on the beautiful landscape before. He smiled at all the hard work he had done. The river that went to the Western pack, now went through all of the land, giving water to everyone who was miles away from the watering hole. It took Peter and his best wolves to dig out the paths for the water to flow. Just a few months ago, there were some animals that couldn't get to the watering hole but thanks to Peter, that was now possible.

Sarah was at the entrance of the King's den, cleaning and grooming Humphrey for his ceremony. She wanted him to look his best, since he opened his eyes for the first time yesterday, making the King and Queen happier than they ever been.

"He's beautiful... I guess he got that from you... angel," Peter said, walking up to his mate and looking down at Humphrey.

Humphrey opened his eyes and saw Peter looking at him, making him smile and reaching his tiny paws to him. Peter smiled and grabbed his son, hugging him softly, so he wouldn't mess his fur up.

"Be careful honey, don't mess up his fur, I worked really hard on it," Sarah said, smiling softly.

"Oh don't worry, angel, I won't... just couldn't... resist my cute little son," Peter said, nuzzling Humphrey affectionately.

Humphrey laughed pretty hard before softly speaking... "Da... ... Stap!"

Peter couldn't help but laugh at his son's first attempt to say Stop. He was about to tickle him when Sarah asked him if he wanted to start the ceremony. He held Humphrey as he made his way down to the pack, where all of his fellow wolves bowed at his presence.

Sarah then joined him and looked at all of the wolves. There were wolves from most of the packs of Jasper Park, including Tony of the Eastern Pack, including Sean, leader of the Southern Pack.

The ceremony went pretty well, Peter showed off Humphrey and everyone was amazed by how he look just like Peter but has his mother's eyes. Even Tony was amazed, even offering some of his wolves to help keep him safe for the next generation.

Both Tony and Peter were good friends, although, he never met his other friend, Winston, who was leader of the Western Pack. But there was a conflict between Peter and Sean. Both didn't trust each other and Peter knew that Sean wanted to rule like he did but he always denied it.

 **Peter's POV**

Damn that Sean, after I told him that he was not welcome at the ceremony, he still showed up. I decided to confront the bastard. It took me a few minutes to find him, sitting next to the small lake.

"Sean! How many times do I have to tell you... stay away from my pack!" I shouted, looking at Sean.

"Oh excuse me... King Peter! I didn't think this fucking party was an invitation only party!" Sean said, sarcastically.

"Don't be stupid Sean! I told you many times and still, you do this... I'm afraid that I must escort you out instead of giving a warning." I said, in a demanding voice.

"Oh Peter... you don't need to do that, it will ruin your perfect reputation!" Sean said, "Besides, a king like you always has wolves doing things like this for him, why don't you send them instead..."

"Shut up Sean! I'm not like that and I don't have a perfect reputation, all I'm doing is protect my precious family..." I said, defensively.

"Oh really? Then I better hurry and hurt that little furball of yours... oops, didn't mean to say that or did I?" Sean said, giving a evil smile.

"Are you seriously threatening my son, bitch!" I said, raising my voice.

"I would never dream of threatening your puny family, besides, I have better things to do than argue with a worthless mutt like you," Sean said sarcastically.

"Then do them!" I shouted, "But let me warn you Sean, if you ever come near me or my pack, I will make the last days of your life a living hell!"

"Oh nice, but my life is already a living hell and knowing how you do things, you can't even beat that, so before I go, I like to say this... fuck off Peter and go to hell!" Sean said, leaving me alone.

I watched him leave before getting up and following him, making sure he doesn't try to stay in my territory. As soon as I saw him again, he was already on his side of the territory, fading away from my sight.

"Ugh, that bitch is going to try and do something," I said, turning around to head back to the main area.

As soon as I entered the main area, I saw all my fellow wolves hanging out, while the pups were playing with each other. I saw Sarah talking with two of her female friends, with cute little Humphrey laying next to her, his eyes closed.

"So Sarah, I heard from another wolf, that you're pregnant with another pup?" One of Sarah's friends that went by the name Ginger asked.

Sarah nodded, looking down at Humphrey, "Yeah, hopefully by the time Humphrey starts going out on his own, he will have either a brother or sister. I'm just getting close to the stage that I need to rest more."

She then stood up and showed everyone her slightly enlarged stomach.

"Wow... how did you manage to do the ceremony without showing that off?" The other friend named Sasha asked.

"Girls, just to be clear, I was mostly doing the ceremony, plus, I didn't want my angel injuring herself," I said, walking next to them.

"That's sweet of you Peter, just out of curiosity, do you hope for a boy or girl?" Sasha asked.

"I don't care, as long as the pup is healthy and alive, then I'm fine with either a boy or girl," I said, "But I'm hoping for a girl."

"That's awesome..." Ginger said, in an amazed voice, before turning to Sarah, "You really picked a good mate."

"I know I did," Sarah said, looking at me, with that beautiful smile of hers.

"So anything new with you girls," I asked, looking at Ginger and Sasha.

Ginger shook her head no, while Sasha smiled.

"Well, my son Silver is doing pretty good, and to answer for Ginger here, her daughter Kiara is also doing pretty good," Sasha said, getting a 'Really' look from Ginger.

I chuckled at Ginger's reaction, "It's really nice that you girls gave birth pretty much around the same time as Sarah's... maybe our kids will all become friends one day."

"Yeah, I'm planning on that, since we all became good friends when we were pups," Ginger said, "I still remember the day that Sarah was betrothed to you."

"I remember that day like it happened yesterday... it was the day I got the most beautiful girl in the world," I said, looking into Sarah's beautiful blue eyes.

"Aww... you're so sweet Petey!" Sarah said, in a cute voice.

"Hey Peter, crazy question... you wouldn't mind if we betroth Kiara to Humphrey," Ginger asked.

"I don't see why not Ginger, but let's see how they are together first, I was also planning on introducing Humphrey to the Western Pack, maybe that is another way for a betroth, too," I said, wanting to finally unite with the pack that Tony is allies with.

"Does Winston have a daughter?" Sasha asked.

"Actually, yes... he has two daughters... I believe Tony said their names were Kate and Lilly," Sarah said, looking down to see Humphrey still asleep.

'"He's so cute," Ginger said, admiring Humphrey's sleeping form, "He will surely melt the heart of every girl that sees him."

"I know he will," I said, admiring Humphrey's sleeping form, "All I want him to have the best, like I have the best."

Sarah blushed when I said that, making me wink at her.

"Aw, you two are so adorable together," Sasha said, giggling at us.

"Well, she's my one and only, and I want to shower her with a lot of love and affection," I said, in a cute voice.

Sarah blushed again, letting a few tears fall from her eyes, "You can say I'm the lucky one here, having a mate who loves me with all of his heart."

"I say you are both lucky here," Ginger said.

She was right about that, but I considered myself more lucky, to have a beautiful mate who loves me with all of her heart, then having a beautiful son with her. I can only imagine what Humphrey's life will become. When he grows up, if he chooses to, he can take over the pack for me and become the next king of the pack. Hopefully, by that time comes, we will be united with Winston's pack, as we are already united with Tony's pack.

The only problem I see in the future is with Sean's pack. As long as I remembered, I always wanted to unite all of Jasper's pack, just like in the old days before everyone was divided.

 **Four Months later**

A lot has happened since the ceremony. Humphrey has grown into a beautiful but shy pup, same with Kiara and Silver. Sarah gave birth to white furred boy. We both decided on the name Ash. Sasha however found a male pup unconscious a while ago and took him into her family.

Just like with Humphrey, he held a ceremony for Ash, showing him to the pack. Everyone was happy for our family, now that when the time comes, it will be up to Ash or Humphrey to take our place as leaders. Hopefully when this comes, they will have a mate to help lead with them.

It has always been a tradition to pass on our titles to the next generations, but they always have a choice. If they chose not to receive the title as King, then someone else in the pack will be chosen to receive the title. My great grandfather was one of the lucky wolves chosen when the heir refused the title. Since then, it has been passed down my family, my father being the last king, before passing it on to me.

Kiara and Silver became good friends with Humphrey, all of them playing together almost on a daily basis. Now maybe it was time to see if Kiara will be Humphrey's betroth, seeing how close they have gotten.

On the plus side, Tony visited us almost every week, bringing his beautiful mate Alice and his pup Garth, who seems to enjoy playing with Humphrey. Pretty soon, he will have both Humphrey and Ash to play with.

But of course, there's a few problems that occurred, all of them involving that nasty Sean. His wolves all want us dead, as they snuck into our territory and attacked our patrols. As a precaution, I ordered all patrols to have a few more wolves, just in case more attacks came. As we all feared, war is also coming, with Sean wanting to take over as King.

I had asked Tony to help assist me in this troubling matter with Sean, as I don't want to be responsible for the deaths of any of my wolves.

 **Humphrey's POV**

Me, Silver, and Kiara were all walking around by the watering when Kiara decided to pin me to the ground.

"Pinned ya!" Kiara said, with a smile.

"Oh come on Diamond! Why do you always pin me!" I asked, fighting back the urge to laugh.

"Because I can Huffy, that's why!" Kiara said, laughing.

"Oh yeah!" I said, pushing her off me and pouncing on her.

She dodged me and pinned me again, making me even more irritated.

"Pinned ya again! That's two against zero!" Kiara said, victorious.

"Yeah yeah, can you let me up!" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Say you love me and I'll let you up," Kiara said, battering her eyes at me/

"Kiara, enough with that," Silver said, pulling her off.

I got up and shook the dust off my fur, before giving Kiara a evil smile.

Kiara saw that and winked at me.

"Anyway, Humphrey... are you excited to be the next king?" Silver asked, ignoring.

"To be honest, I'm kinda scared, what if I'm not good enough..." I said, feeling ashamed.

"Oh come on, Huffy, you'll be fine... just be a little confident in yourself," Kiara said, giving a cute smile.

"Thanks Diamond, you always know what to say to cheer me up," I said smiling.

"Yeah, but you got to admit, you have to be at least a little excited?" Silver asked.

"Oh ok... I guess I am a little excited... but don't get me wrong, I'm still scared about the whole idea, I just want to have a normal life, that's all," I said, feeling a bit nervous.

Both Kiara and SIlver looked at each other before looking at me with smiles.

"You will always be normal to us, even if you're our king, besides, if you do chose to be king, we will always be by your side," Silver said, giving me a hug, Kiara joined in before giving Humphrey a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks guys, you are the best," I said, blushing a bit.

You have to admit, I had the best of friends in the world and their words of encouragement really helped me. Maybe I will be a good king, I want to be as good as my dad, continue whatever legacy he had left for me. All I have to do is find a girl who I can trust on ruling this pack with.

My heart told me to wait, but why, would the one I would trust more come sometime in the future. I don't know, but I do need to at least decide, as this is my life.

Kiara would be the most obvious choice. She's perfect queen material, and she clearly adores me. I've known her since birth, she's my best friend, and we share the same views on this pack. How could I not pick her to be my queen.

But there was something my heart was telling me, that my queen is not in Kiara, but in someone else. I've heard from my dad that he's trying to unite us with a pack up north of us, called the Western Pack. From what I heard from some of the wolves, that the leader's daughters are gorgeous and one of them is perfect leader material. Thinking about that, I actually want to meet them more than ever, maybe they're just as nice as we are.

"Guys, it's lunch time!" my mother shouted at us.

"Oh good, I'm starving!" Kiara said, getting up.

"Yay! Lunch time!" Silver said, before looking at me, "Are you coming?"

I looked at him, "Huh? Oh, yeah, lunch time! Sorry, just thinking is all."

"About what?" Silver asked.

"Nothing important," I said, giving him a sly smile.

"Oh, you're thinking of getting Kiara back for all the pinning she did to you," Silver said, giggling.

"Maybe, but one of these days, I will finally pin her," I said, quietly.

"I don't think so Huffy, I can see you a mile away and you will never pin me!" Kiara shouted, sitting at the entrance of the King's Den.

"Ugh Diamond! Did you really hear me!" I said, stopping in front of her, a goofy smile on her face.

"Yes, and I have good ears, so don't you forget it mister!" Kiara said, sliding her tail underneath my muzzle, before going inside the den.

"Is it me or is Kiara just gorgeous," Silver said, in a soft voice.

"She is gorgeous, I love how her silver fur just sparkles in the sun, almost like a diamond," I said, softly.

"Me too, but I have to admit, her eyes are her best feature," Silver said, softly.

"Boys, can you two stop talking about me and get inside," Kiara said inside, giggling.

"Damn it, I guess we got busted..." Silver said, blushing.

We both shared a laugh before going inside. Unknown to us, something bad was stirring up inside the Southern Pack.

 **Southern Pack Territory - Sean's POV**

Damn that Peter, he has everything while my pack is slowly rotting here. But one day, I will kill that bastard and take over his precious pack.

Then two of my strong wolves came into the den, cuts and bruises on them.

"Sir, we failed at killing his patrols... Peter came and stopped us before we could do anything," One of the wolves said.

I glared at the brown wolf that spoke to me, baring my teeth at him/

"You failed again Robin? Why did you two idiots failed... I pretty much led those patrols to you and yet, you couldn't dispose of them," I said, in disgust.

"But sir, it was all Felix's fault, he should have went for the kill while I had them distracted," Robin said, fearful.

"Don't give me excuses! You two failed! How am I suppose to rule that pathetic pack when you two mutts are always failing at simple stuff like this!" I shouted, making them jump.

"This isn't about that Sam wolf, is it?" Felix asked, his voice cracking a bit.

"Yes, we want to be seen by him and his pack, they will be a great ally to us when we challenge all of Jasper. But he will never ever see us if we don't step up our game!" I shouted, hitting the wall with my paw.

"You know sir, if I was you, I would just kill Peter, then you can take his place," Robin said, making me smile.

"What did you say?" I asked, smiling.

"I said I wou..." Robin said, before realizing the idea, "Oh... did I just give you an idea."

"Yes you did," I said, happily, "First, we take out that Peter, and then his beautiful mate."

"Why her?" Felix asked, getting smacked by Robin.

"You idiot, if we don't take her out as well, she will still be in charge of the pack!" Robin said, annoyed.

"Precisely, and since we are not family, she would not listen to us, so sadly, she must die... but for their sons, we can raise them as our own," I said, laughing evilly.

"Good idea sir, now we know why you're the leader," Robin said, smiling.

"Because I'm smart and you're stupid, that's why?" I said, rolling my eyes.

I then unsheathed my claws and clawed my left side of the face, making the blood drip down my face. Both Robin and Flelix were shocked, but I gave them a more scary look, with half of my face all bloodied and the other half normal.

"Why did you do that!" Robin said, freaked out.

"Marking myself!" I said, darkly, "Just imagine what I will look like, once I finally murdered that bastard Peter and his beautiful mate! Their blood all over me!"

I began to hit my head against the wall, screaming like a mad wolf, cracking my head a bit, amking more blood fall down my face. I looked at Robin and Felix, blood now all over my face.

"Now assemble the pack, we must prepare now, tomorrow, Peter and Sarah dies! And Once they are dead, our pack will reign and our flag will fly!" I shouted, laughing evilly.

They nodded before quickly running out of the den, making me laugh louder.

 **Western Pack - Winston's POV**

I sat outside my den, just staring up at the moon, thinking about the future of my pack. I really want to unite with Tony as he is my best friend, we were united before but one of his wolves broke the hearts of one of mine, thus, spliting us up for good.

But since he told me of this Peter wolf, I actually want to unite with his pack instead of Tony. I looked back at the entrance of the den, seeing Kate and Lilly sleeping next to Eve, the sight made me smile.

I turned back to the moon, frowning a bit.

"I really shouldn't have made that speech about Kate going to marry Garth, hopefully Tony will forget that speech," I said softly, knowing in the future, he will remind me of that speech.

As much as I want to trust Tony, I want to trust Peter more, as he seems to be reliable than Tony.

That's it, tomorrow, I'm going to talk to Tony about setting up a meeting with Peter and I can decide if I will betroth one of my daughters to his son.

 **A:N/: How was it, good, bad? Tell it in a review. To tell all of you, Kate will end up with Humphrey, and Lilly with Garth. I also brought back Silver, Ash, and Derek from Worth Fighting For. As usual, Kiara from Alpha and Omega 2 has returned as she is one of the characters Humphrey knew the most in his past.**

 **Humphrey is clearly this story's Simba. Instead of him boasting about being a King, I wanted to add a little fear to his idea of being a king. As this title requires a lot of responsibility and Humphrey is an Omega. If you guys like to see Humphrey do the I can't wait to be King bit from Lion King, then say it in the review.**

 **Sean is clearly Scar, but he isn't related to Humphrey at all. I added a more darker side to Sean's character, to make him more badder and evil than his previous version. In the previous version, Sean was originally the Northern Leader while the Southern Leader was a wolf named Alex. Alex was indeed the antagonist of the story, but after much rewriting, I decided to use Sean instead, as I have further plans for Alex.**

 **I haven't decided if Kiara or Kate will be Nala... both are Humphrey's best friend, but since Humphrey will be with Kate, she will most likely be Nala. But it's also hard to choose as Kiara loves to pin Humphrey, a reference to how Nala loves to pin Simba and her qoute, "Pinned Ya!"**

 **A fun fact about Kiara, as she first appeared in Alpha and Omega 2: Reunited, her name was inspired by Simba and Nala's daughter, Kiara, who happens to be a favorite character of mine. However, this Kiara is a little like Nala, with her pinning Humphrey to the ground and saying "Pinned Ya!"**

 **So enough on that, let's get to the voting:**

 **A) Humphrey singing the song 'I Can't Wait to be King' after he sees what's it like to be a king through his dad**

 **B) Sean preparing his pack with the song 'Be Prepared'**

 **C) First look at Kate and Lilly**

 **D) Humphrey dreams of Kate but not knowing who she is**

 **E) Ash begins to go out of the den, spending some time with Humphrey**

 **Well, that's it's for the choices... please place your vote and if you think Kate should be this story's Nala, say it in a review. Just to let all of you know, I'm currently working on a one shot for Lion King, where it will focus on Simba and his thoughts on Nala, much like Kate's thoughts on Humphrey. This will feature his cub thoughts and his adult thoughts, during the Can You Feel The Love scene.**


End file.
